Nothing
by Haylie Malfoy-Potter
Summary: -Je veux les voir disparaître. -Réfléchissez encore un peu.. Vous ne pouvez pas faire sa sur un coup de tête. -Il ma violé ! Je ne voulais pas ! Et maintenant je ne veux pas plus de ces chose qui grandissent dans mon ventre. Yaoi Hxh.
1. Encore une fois

Salut ^^ Je publie aujourd'hui ma première fiction. Il s'agit d'une fic yaoi sur Naruto et Sasuke. C'est un Univers Alternatif donc pas ne ninja désolé pour ceux qui ne lisent que des Ur.

Je ne sais pas encore s'il y auras des slashs mais c'est à prévoir ;)

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas & tout le monde c'est de qui il sont la propriété.

Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes, ça n'a jamais été mon point fort.

Comme le prologue est extrêmement court je publie le chapitre 1 en même temps.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

Doucement il ouvrit les yeux, se concentrant méthodiquement sur son monde.

Encore une fois il se retrouvait allongé dans cette chambre, les draps immaculés les murs tous plus blancs les uns que les autres.

Ces derniers lui donnaient l'impression d'être enfermé quelques parts ou personne ne le retrouverait jamais.

L'odeur d'antiseptique et de maladie semblait s'épaissir autour de lui et régné en maître en c'est lieux.

Le blond essaya de se levé inspirant de l'air pour remplir c'est poumons mais il ne pût, remarquant seulement à ce moment-là les tuyaux transparent qui lui traversait la gorge.

Le jeune homme paniqua, respirant difficilement, en sentant les prémices d'une crise de panique.

Des points noirs vinrent danser sous ses paupières closes qui s'ouvrirent exagérément comme pour montrer son désarroi.

Un flash blanc recouvrit ses pupilles et il se demanda si quelqu'un viendrait l'aider.

Un Bip sonore résonna fortement à ses oreilles et le jeune homme pensa que soit il s'agissait encore une fois de l'alarme de l'hôpital qui préviendrais le service médicale soit il avait enfin réussi et il avait succombé.

Il aurait enfin se place au paradis.

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage au milieu de la crise.

- Jeune homme calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.


	2. Nobody Feel's

Chapitre 1 :

* * *

><p>Point de vue inconnu:<p>

Assis dans la salle de repos, je parle au téléphone avec mon grand frère. Pas que je parle vraiment d'ailleurs, disons que j'écoute ses babillages heureux.

Après un an de procédures et autres désagréments il a enfin pu récupérer la garde Yuu, son fils.

Alors qu'il était à la maison, pour une soirée avec notre mère il a été appelée par la une voisine qui lui avait demandé si il partait en voyage.

_**Flash-back un an plus tôt.**_

_**Itachi prit une gorgé de vin blanc nouvellement importé d'Angleterre par un ami de sa mère.**_

_**Il écoutait sa mère lui parlé du nouveau magasin qu'elle allait bientôt ouvrir sur la 13ème avenue de Paris. A ses cotés son frère pianotait sans cesse sur son téléphone ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à la conversation. Il lui arracha le téléphone des mains pour voir à qui il parlait. Sakura fut le nom qui revint souvent. Il lâcha un cri aigu pas du tout viril, en se précipitant vers son frère pour récupérer son bien.**_

_**-Tachi rend le moi!**_

_**-Viens le chercher Sasu!**_

_**-MAMA! Dit lui de me le rendre.**_

_**-Itachi donne lui son téléphone.**_

_**Leurs mères les regardaient se chamailler gentiment, en souriant.**_

_**Finalement le cadet sauta sur son frère, le plaquant au sol et le chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce et lui rendant son portable.**_

_**Tout le monde reprit sa place, et le portable de Itachi sonna.**_

_**Un sourire aux lèvres il décrocha.**_

_**Au fil de la conversation son sourire disparût laissant place à une moue contrarier. Les sourcils froncés il répondit un non sec, faisant trembler sa voix.**_

_**Finalement, il raccrocha, se leva d'un bond, explosant par la même occasion l'outil de communication. Des larmes de rage et de peine coulèrent sur ses joues. L'ainé et sa mère lui posèrent des questions pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et c'est sur les nerfs qu'il répondit en criant:**_

_**Il est parti avec Yuu. Cet connard est parti avec mon bébé, voilà ce qu'il y a !**_

_**Il courut sans tarder jusqu'à la porte d'entrer qui claqua laissant sa famille bouche bée.**_

_**Fin flash-back.**_

A la suite de ça il avait cherché le meilleur avocat de la famille, et avait fait tout un tas de demande officiel et officieuse pour avoir la garde de son fils.

Le détective privé de la famille avait localisé Sasori à Portland et il avait porté plainte pour enlèvement. L'événement avait fait du bruit dans la presse. Pour une fois qu'ils avait été heureux d'appartenir à la famille Uchiwa, la famille la plus puissante et la plus charismatique.

Le procès était terminé depuis seulement quelques jours et enfin il récupérait Yuu maintenant âgé de deux ans.

Son bipper le sorti de ses pensées et il prévint Itachi sans attendre qu'il avait une urgence. D'un pas rapide et habitué il jeta un œil pour déterminé le numéro de la chambre.

213.

Il courut jusqu'à sa destination et entra finalement. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit le toucha, mais d'un ton professionnel il souffla :

-Calmez-vous jeune homme s'il vous plaît.

N'ayant même pas l'air d'avoir entendu ma demande, le jeune homme se mit à convulsé. De violents spasmes secouèrent son corps, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Sans hésitation je me mis à donner des ordres aux infirmières autour de moi, essayant de ne pas perdre mon patient pour une bête faute d'inattention.

Rapidement les respirateurs lui furent enlevés de la gorge alors que j'injectais une dose de calmant à travers ma seringue.

La piquer ne fût une chose facile étant donné qu'il bougeait beaucoup mais une fois fais son corps s'arqua fébrilement avant de se détendre et de retombé brutalement contre le matelas.

Pov Général :

Au summum de la douleur Naruto ne percevait pas grand-chose, à part le souffle qui lui faisait défaut.

Un cri lui échappa quand des mains attrapèrent ses poignets le maintenant contre le lit d'hôpital.

Il sentit le tube blanc sortir de sa gorge et la brûlure qu'il engendra lui fit ravalez un haut le cœur. Quelques secondes (peut-être minutes) une seringue pénétra sa peau et le produit injecté sans aucuns doutes des calmants le détendait instantanément laissant son corps retombé docilement.

Il n'eut juste le temps de voir des prunelles onyx avant de sombrer dans les biens-faits de l'inconscience.

[….]

Naruto sorti de l'inconscience le lendemain matin.

La première chose qu'il vit fut des yeux noire au-dessus de lui.

Il cria les yeux écarquillé de stupeur.

-Mais vous êtes qui ?

-Docteur Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Ah.

Pas vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle informations qui lui confirmait que la journée d'hier et du jour d'avant n'était pas un rêves le blondinet détourna la tête, ne pipant mot.

-Dans quelques minutes une infirmière viendra vous faire votre toilette. A la suite je reviendrais pour quelques examens complémentaires à votre état.

Sur ces mots le docteur Uchiwa s'éclipsa. La porte claqua mais fut ouverte une seconde fois quelques secondes plus tard. Face à l'indifférence total de son patients à son égard la jeune infirmière rose aux yeux vert se tortilla une moue gêné aux lèvres et se mit au travail.

A 11 heures 17 précisément le brun était devant la chambre 213. A vrai dire malgré c'est deux années complète en tant que gynécologue il n'avait jamais eu à faire à un tel cas. Et il en était assez perturbé.

Il venait juste de prendre connaissance du dossier du patient. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec le jeune homme, il semblait perdu et en vouloir au monde entier, et bien qu'il soit dans son droit s'il devait passer les 8 prochains mois à l'hôpital autant le faire dans une bonne ambiance.


	3. True

Hello :) Voici le chapitre . Je suis un peu en retard, désolé mais je suis en stage et c'est un peu compliqué de géré les deux en même temps. Désolé si certains on lu la première version du chapitre 3, a begué et il mangeait des mots.

Voilà, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

Ça faisait deux jours que le blond était dans ce lit d'hôpital. Les infirmières étaient surprise de constater qu'aucune personne de sa famille n'avait eu la décence de venir lui rendre visite.

Il passait ses journées allongées, refusant de répondre à qui que ce soit, ne daignant même pas manger. L'obstétricien chargé de son cas déclara que si le patient continuait à refuser tout apport de nutriments ils seraient obligé de le mettre sous perfusion . En sortant de son bureau, Sasuke se dirigea directement vers la chambre 213, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux gloussements qu'il entendait autour de sa personne. Arrivé à destination il leva le point, mais ce dernier resta en suspens, visiblement hésitant.

Derrière le bois de la porte, des sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas interrompre et déranger son patient mais il se devait de pratiquer quelques examens supplémentaires, alors il toqua à la porte, puis attendit quelques instants, laissant au blondinet le temps de se reprendre un peu.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et recommença quelques minutes plus tard. Le silence pesant qui l'entourait fut brisé par une voix et sèche.

-Entrer.

-Bonjour jeune homme. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

Naruto le toisa de toute sa hauteur, et il mesurait à peine 1 mètre 60 ce qui ne l'arrangeait il détourna la tête, retournant à sa tâche : fixer le mur.

-Je dois vous faire une prise de sang et une échographie 30 minutes après.

Ça ne vous fera pas mal, ou juste un peu. Ne vous inquiété pas. –rajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur paniqué passer dans ses yeux. Le blond n'écoutait pas vraiment le médecin qui s'adressait à lui, il entoura ses genoux de ses bras, se sentant plus en sécurité ainsi et continua d'observer le mur en face de lui, cherchant la moindre imperfection. Il paniqua quand le docteur annonça les examens qu'il devrait lui faire pratiquer et une lueur effrayée passa dans son regard quand il songea qu'il faudrait qu'il le touche.

L'homme en face de lui essaya de le rassuré, se trompant manifestement sur les raisons. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand l'homme tendit la main vers lui, geste qui n'échappa pas à son vis-à-vis.

-Vous n'avez pas de raison d'avoir peur de moi vous savez ?

Le silence lui répondit tandis que son patient le regardait à présent fixement.

Ce dernier ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui ferait plus confiance qu'aux autres. Pour lui tous les hommes étaient semblables.

Ils mentaient, trompaient et utilisaient les autres se moquant des conséquences de leurs actes.

Pov Naruto

Je ne comprends pas les hommes, bien que j'en soi un. Ils agissent comme des animaux et encore, ceux-ci au moins même en n'ayant pas de code de conduite respecte leurs femelles. Au début ils semblent tous avenant, nous souriant, faisant mille et une promesse et quand on baisse notre gardes, il attaque lâchement se foutant de qui ils blessent. Pourquoi celui la serait différent des autres ? Je continue de le fixer, et j'espère que ça le mettra mal à l'aise. Qu'il partira et me laissera seul. Visiblement ce n'est pas dans ses projets vu qu'il s'avance vers moi.

Fin Pov Naruto.

Pov General.

Dans un bond, le jeune malade se projeta jusqu'au mur le plus proche, se recroquevillant dans un coin. Le cadet uchiwa se rapprocha de lui dans l'espoir de le calmer, et remarqua que sa présence empirait les choses. Il recula de quelques pas, lui soufflant quelques mots, assez bas pour ne pas d'avantage le perturber.

-Calmez-vous. Personne dans cet hôpital ne vous veut de mal. Notre but est de te protéger tout au long de ton séjour. Vu le moment difficile que tu traverses il est normal qu'on t'aide. Il ne remarqua pas le passage au tutoiement pas plus que les deux infirmières qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. L'uzumaki ressentit une soudaine douleur dans le bas de son ventre. Et un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il s'entourait de ses bras. En un mouvement brusque il se balança jusqu'à que sa tête soit à quelques centimètres du sol et vida son estomac sur ce dernier.

Il se demandait comment les femmes pouvaient supporter ça et vouloir malgré tout réitérer. Faisant mine de ne pas apercevoir la grimace d'appréhension de son vis-à-vis face à son approche, il le prit par les aisselles, le relevant doucement pour le déposer sur son lit. D'un signe de tête il ordonna aux infirmières de nettoyer le sol et de le surveiller pendant qu'il allait chercher une serviette propre dans la salle de bain, il revint vite et essuya le visage du blond, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant qui aurait étalé son goûter sur son visage. Mais c'est bien ce qu'était le garçon assis devant lui. Un enfant. Un enfant que la vie avait forcé à grandir trop vite. Un enfant qui voulait juste être rassuré, et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

Une fois qu'il fut propre et assez calme, il sortit une seringue de son emballage, du coton et un pansement beige avec des oursons dessus. Il appuya avec légèreté et pris la dose demandé de sang avant de pressé le coton là où était l'aiguille quelques secondes auparavant, et mis le pansement. Avec un dernier sourire, il borda Naruto et sorti de la chambre faisant fi des yeux écarquillé du blond. Naruto lui n'en revenait pas, le docteur l'avait nettoyé, calmé, et l'avait soigné sans qu'il ne fasse de crise de panique. Il l'avait traité comme l'adolescent de 16 ans qu'il était, et non pas comme n'importe qu'elle homme adulte. Il l'avait rassuré et ne l'avait pas touché plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il lui avait souri comme on souriait à son petit frère qui avait encore peur des monstres sous le lit. Il l'avait bordé comme on borde un petit enfant. Finalement, bien qu'il ne soit pas différent des autres hommes, on pouvait dire qu'il était meilleur non?

Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se laisse happer par le sommeil.


	4. Rapprochement ?

Coucou, je sais que certain(e)s d'entre vous attendent la suite avec impatience, je sais qu'habituellement je met beaucoup de temps à écrire chaque chapitres, et encore plus à les publiés, mais comme demain c'est la saint valentin & l'anniversaire de mon petit frère, j'ai décidé de posté plus rapidement.

Alors merci pour toute vos reviews, elle m'ont fait plaisir, et grâce à vous j'ai pu améliorer mes textes. Vos avis m'ont beaucoup toucher alors merci.

Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, elles & moi somme ennemi.

Je ne pense pas devoir faire de disclamer, tout le monde c'est qu'il ne m'appartiennent pas, et que je les emprunte seulement.

Bref. Assez de Blabla!

Bonne lecture ;-)

Dans la chambre 213, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. La porte était fermé et bien que l'occupant actuel aurait aimé pouvoir dire à clé, sa chambre n'en était plus équipée.

Le blond était dans cette chambre depuis plus d'un mois et les murs lui donnait la nausée. Il avait déjà essayé de s'enfuir six fois, dont l'une d'elle par la fenêtre. La seule chose qui l'avait stoppé était les deux mètres qui se trouvait en dessous.

On était le 24 décembre, et aucun membre de sa famille n'était venu. Pas même sa mère, qui pourtant le lui avait promis. Tous les médecins et les infirmière avait préparé une salle, pour que les enfants et autres patients hospitalisé puissent avoir un semblant de normalité en ce jour de fête. Bien que lui soit sure que ce ne fut principalement pour les enfants,il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait heureux de fêter le réveillon, et encore moins noël, alors il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, avait éteint toute les lumières, et s'était couché sur le sol entre la fenêtre et son lit. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se cachait, simplement il évitait que quelqu'un ne vienne le déranger.

Quelques étages plus bas, dans une des plus grande salle de l'hôpital les infirmières installait des poufs, et quelques cadeaux emballé sous le sapin voulant créer une ambiance convivial, et permettre aux patients d'oublier ou il se trouvait. Sasuke donna les derniers ordre avant de retourner dans son bureau, lui avait encore du travail et bien qu'il se soit avancé pour ne pas se retrouver coincé avec une tonne de paperasse, deux pilles de dossier conséquente peuplaient son bureau. Pendant plus d'une demi heure il signa des feuilles, donnant son autorisation selon le cas, refusant selon les circonstance, et quand il en eu marre il se leva pour allé au distributeur se cherché un café. Une fois fait il fit demi tour pour retourné faire ce pour quoi il était payé, mais hésita. Une autre idée prit place dans ca tête et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut il l'exécuta. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il se trouvait devant la chambre 213. Il était certain que le jeune homme ne participerait pas aux activité proposé.

Pov Sasuke

Je toque, espérant une nouvelle fois qu'il accepte de m'ouvrir. Je ne veux pas spécialement le contraindre à accepté ma présence seulement je pense que dans sa situation il a besoin que quelqu'un soit la pour réponse ne vient, d'ailleurs aucune lumière ni aucun bruit ne filtre de derrière la répète mon geste, je suis patient et têtu, je ne suis pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire. Au bout de cinq minute sans le moindre signe de vie, j'enclenche le poignet de la porte. La pièce est comme je l'avait imaginé, plongé dans le noir complet. On ne distingue qu'une silhouette roulé en coule au coin du lit grâce à la lumière du couloir et aux ombres. Doucement je referme la porte et je marche à pas de loup vers l'endroit ou il se trouve. Je me cogne un peu partout mais arrive finalement. Je m'assoie et attend. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment surement un geste qui montre qu'il veuille que je m'en aille.

Fin Pov Sasuke

Pov Naruto

Couché au sol je repense à ce jour. Ce jour ou ma vie est devenue un cauchemar. Le 25 octobre. Merde, j'ai beau essayer de chasser ces souvenir de mon esprit il reviennent avec force me hanter. Ca fait deux mois, deux mois ou chaque nuit je revois son visage, je repense à ce qu'il ma fait, à ce que maman m'a dit , à ce que papa m'a fait. Voilà les larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues. D'un geste rageur je passe ma main sur mon visage espérant faire disparaitre mon angoisse du même 'un toque à la porte et je me fige. Alerté j'attend, espérant que celui qui se trouve de l'autre coté ne change d'avis et ne s'en aille. De nouveaux coup résonne et je ne fais même plus attention au larmes qui noient mon visage, mes yeux fixant la porte avec appréhension. Pendant quelques seconde seulement j'oublie ou je porte s'ouvre sur le visage de mon gynécologue attitré, et un soupire de soulagement silencieux franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je le fixe. Pas pour le déstabilisé simplement pour trouver ce qu'il fait la. Il referme la porte et marche a tâtons jusqu'a moi. Une fois fait il s'assoit simplement à mes cotés sans ouvrir la larmes ne coulent plus, et mon cœur bat normalement. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Peut être parce qu'il n'essaie pas d'être différent de ce qu'il est je me déplace près de lui, près a fuir au moindre mouvement brusque et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Depuis deux mois c'est mon premier geste envers qui que ce soit. Surtout envers un homme. Et il est envers un inconnu.

Fin pov Naruto

Pov General

Le cadet Uchiwa avait légèrement sursauté au contact de la tête du blond sur son épaule. Ce dernier c'était aussitôt rétracté mais avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre droit le brun l'attrapa pour finir par le collé contre son torse. Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire du blond mais il savait qu'il ne méritait pas ce qui lui moins pas dans de tel condition. Seul, sans aucun soutiens de quiconque. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui prenne soins de lui, qui le console, qui l'écoute, qui le protège. Il voulait être cette personne.


	5. Avancement ou situation spéciale

Hello! Alor je sais vous devez vous dire que je publie bien vite le prochain chapitre non ?

Humm disons que je suis dans un bon jour et que j'ai décidé de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, bien que je ne promette rien pour les prochains. A la demande d'un(e) lectrice j'ai un peu rallongé le chapitre. J'ai fais de mon mieux et j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût :D

Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de disclamer ? Et si vous êtes arrivé jusque là vous devez savoir qu'il s'agit d'une Boys Love donc..

Bonne lecture.

Pov General.

Ce matin la, le jour de Noël, Sakura, nouvellement nommé infirmière fit la visite des patients qui figurait sur sa liste. Ce ne fut pas bien long et à 13 heure elle avait presque fini sa journée. La seule personne dont il fallait encore qu'elle vérifie l'état était le patient de la 213. Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Elle le trouvait bizarre. Jamais il n'avait prononcer de mots depuis qu'il était là. Jamais un regard dans sa direction. Pourtant elle était assez jolie. Qu'elle gars normalement constituer ne la regarderai pas ? Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là. Seule Le docteur Sasuke Uchiwa le savait, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'occupait de lui. Après tout qu'est ce qu'un gynécologue ferait avec un homme ?

Elle marchait d'un pas guilleret, vers sa destination première quand elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas vue ce dernier depuis le jour d'avant.

Arriver devant la porte elle toqua, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Elle répéta son geste deux fois de suite commençant à s'impatienter avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Le docteur sur lequel elle avait flashé était recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, tenant le jeune blond serrer dans ses bras, appuyé contre son torse la tête enfouis dans son cou. Il le tenait délicatement comme si le blondinet était quelque chose de précieux, ce qui pour elle était ridicule vu qu'ils se connaissaient seulement depuis plus d'un mois. Et puis le docteur ne pouvait pas être gay. Donc elle avait sa chance se dit elle en souriant. Elle se rapprocha et réveilla doucement le noiraud. Alors qu'elle allait faire de même bien que plus brusquement avec l'adolescent le gynéco lui fit signe de ne rien faire et porta ce dernier jusqu'à son lit. Il reviendrait lui même lui annoncer les résultats des analyses un peu plus tard.

Il réarrangea ses vêtements et ses cheveux, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au regard envieux dirigée dans sa direction et parti. Il devait rentrer chez lui, se laver, manger et seulement après il reviendrai.

[...]

Quand Naruto se réveilla il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. Dehors la nuit allait bientôt tombé et un coup d'œil vers le réveil spécialement importer de chez lui, lui apprit qu'il était 18 heure passer.

Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, pour montrer sa faim.

Pov Naruto.

Je viens de me réveiller. Moi qui me suis habitué à ce que les raillons du soleil me dérange en été, je ne peut que bénir le ciel que l'hiver existe. Grognant contre mon estomac, je pose les pieds au sol me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Bien que je haïsse cette hôpital je dois avoué que c'est cool d'avoir sa propres salle de bain. Aujourd'hui c'est noël, et ça fait pile deux mois. J'espère ne pas passer la journée à déprimé, bien que je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

Une fois lavé, et coiffé je retourné m'asseoir sur mon lit, et appuie sur le petit bouton blanc qui appellera une infirmière. Celle ci arrive en quelques minutes à croire qu'elle attendait devant ma porte.

-Vous voilà enfin réveiller. Le docteur Uchiwa à dit qu'il se donnera les résultats de vos analyses dans quelques minutes. En attendant vous devez avoir faim.

En disant cela elle posa un plateau repas sur mes genoux. Ce n'est pas réellement ce que j'appellerais de la bonne nourriture, mais je ferais avec.

Dix minutes après, la chose a l'intérieur de moi à l'air satisfaite, et j'attend la venue de mon gynécologue. Après tout il me dira si je peux m'en débarrasser ou pas.

Fin Pov Naru.

Pov Sasu.

Je viens juste d'arriver sur mon lieux de travail et je dois avouer que ça ma fait du bien de me détendre à la maison. Je ne suis pas réellement presser de retourner voir le jeune Uzumaki, puisqu'il faudra que je lui annonce ses résultats qui ne sont surement pas ceux qu'il croit. Je passe d'abord au distributeur, cherché un café et un thé, et m'y rend. Arrivé là-bas je toque trois fois, attendant une réponse qui ne vient pas. Je rentre sans plus de manière voyant qu'il n'est pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche. Il est assis sur son lit, regardant devant lui. Fixant un point devant lui. Une chose que lui seule a l'air de voir.

-Bonjour Naruto.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, mais ne parle pas. Je lui donne le thé qu'il pose sur la table de chevet. Je bois rapidement le miens avant de reprendre.

-J'ai eu les résultats de tes examens.

Bien que je sois habitué à annoncé de bonnes ou plus mauvaises nouvelles à mes patients, je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui dire.

-Les résultats sont comment dire assez surprenant. La prise de sang n'a révélé aucune anomalie dans ton organisme bien que tu es un taux d'œstrogène bien trop élevé pour un homme. L'échographie par contre nous à montré deux taches. As tu déjà passé un test de grossesse ?

-Oui.

-Je pensais que tu avais un seul fœtus, mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Félicitation tu attend des jumeaux.

-Je n'en veux veux les voir disparaître.

-Réfléchis encore un peu.. Tu ne peux pas faire sa sur un coup de tête.

-Il ma violé ! Je ne voulais pas ! Et maintenant je ne veux pas plus de ces choses qui grandissent dans mon ventre. Je veux avorter.

-Tu ne peux pas. Sur une femme ayant dépassé un certains stade au niveaux de la grossesse, l'intervention est interdite. Elle peut être dangereuse sur une femme. Alors imagine sur un homme. Il y a 94 % de chance que tu ne te réveille pas suite à cette opération.

-Je m'en fous. De toute façon ma vie ne vaut plus rien. Je n'en veux pas alors retirez les moi !

-Je suis désolé. Si tu veux parler vient me voir, si tu veux des explications aussi, mais pour l'opération je ne peux rien pour toi.

Tout d'un coup sans que je m'y attende il se met à pleurer, en me regardant silencieusement. Les larmes sont de plus en plus nombreuses sur ses joues.

-S'il vous plait je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez mais retirez les. Je vous en prie...

Ses paroles chuchotées me firent de la peine. Cet enfant avait l'air perdu. Il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire. En plus aucun membre de se famille n'avait l'air de vouloir l'aidé à traversé cette épreuve.

Je m'installe sur le lit près de lui et l'attire dans mes bras. Je n'ai aucune pensé perverse dans ce geste et pourtant je le sens se tendre dans mon étreinte. Je ne le lâche pas quand il essaie de se retirer, essayant par la même occasion de lui faire comprendre définitivement qu'il n'a rien à craindre de moi.

-S'il vous plait.

-Pardon.

J'attend qu'il se calme dans mes bras avant de reprendre.

-Je pense que l'hôpital n'est pas la meilleure chose pour toi. Bien que tout le personnel doit faire en sorte que tu te sente bien, tu devrais être avec quelqu'un qui puisse être avec toi tout le temps, qui puisse te soutenir. Tu pense à quelqu'un ?

-Non. Je n'ai plus personne. Depuis qu'ils savent que je porte ces trucs en moi ils mon tous abandonnés. Ils me gachent la vie.

Je pense à quelques chose, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Si je devais le prendre je devrais soit demandé un congé, et reprendre dans quelques semaine, soit remettre ma démission.

-Vous ne voudriez pas vous ?

-Je ne pourrais pas te surveiller toute la journée se serait une mauvaise idées.

-Mais vous pourriez être mon médecin à domicile. Je vous paierai si vous voulez.

-Je verrai, je parlerai à tes parents, et s'il sont d'accord, je te prendrais. D'accord?

Sa tête me dit qu'il ne me croit pas, mais pourtant sa bouche dit le contraire.

Je vais réellement demandé à ses parents, malgré ce qu'il à l'air de pensé, je ne suis pas du genre à dire des choses en l'air.

-Je vais retourné à mon bureau, mais je te donnerai la réponse demain ok ?

-Oui monsieur.

-A demain Naruto.

Sur ce, je retourne effectivement dans mon bureau quoi que pas pour travailler.

Je cherche dans son dossier le numéro de ses parents , et une fois trouvé, je le compose.

Quelques sonneries plus tard une voix féminine décroche.

-Allo ?

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et je suis le médecin en charge de Naruto.

-Je suis sa mère. répondit-elle sèchement. Que voulez vous ?

-Il faudrait un lieux calme pour votre fils et l'hôpital n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour cela. Etant donné son état il faudrait qu'il puissent recevoir des soins à domicile, et je voudrais savoir si cela vous gène qu'il passe les prochains mois à mon domicile.

-Si vous le voulez prenez le. Mais ne vous plaignez pas après.

-Je ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit irritant lui fit savoir qu'elle avait raccroché. Il pensa qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir reprendre son fils, d'ailleurs celui ci n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup lui manquez. Au moins Il prendrait soin du bouclé comme il en avait eu envie le jour d'avant.

Il se promis de lui donnez la réponse à la première heure le lendemain, il prit quelques dossier pour travailler chez lui se soir. Il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps. Le froideur de décembre l'accueillit alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment.

-C'est la première fois que je passe si peu de temps à l'hôpital pensa t'il alors qu'il démarrait sa voiture.


	6. Crises

Coucou, voici le chapitre 5. Je ne sais pas s'il vous allez appréciez mais je l'espère.

Il est plus court que le dernier chapitre posté, mais le prochains sera plus long. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, si vous en voyer dites le moi s'il vous plait.

Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de disclamer ? Et si vous êtes arrivé jusque là vous devez savoir qu'il s'agit d'une Boys Love donc..

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5:

Le lendemain matin, dans une grande maison de banlieue, au sol marbré à quelques minutes du centre Kyoto un réveil sonna. Il fit un bruit aiguë, qui devint vite irritant pour son propriétaire. Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il tendis le bras et balança l'objet coupable de son réveil aussi loin qu'il le put. Il voulais faire la grasse matinée. Il ne voulait pas spécialement allé travaillé aujourd'hui mais Naruto attendait sa réponse. Sortant sa tête de sous son oreiller, il frotta ses yeux avant de se lever pour allé se préparer.

La brûlure de l'eau au contact de sa peau ne lui donna que plus envie de retourner se blottir dans ses draps. Une demi-heure plus tard, lavé et coiffé, il prit un croissant, et le dégusta pendant qu'il enfilait ses chaussures. Il se rendit dans la cuisine faire couler son café. Tout ceux qui connaissait le cadet Uchiwa, savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui adressé la parole avant son premier café si on voulait rester en vie. Dix minutes plus tard, en regardant sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il serait en retard s'il ne se pressait pas, et ce fut en courant alla jusque sa voiture.

[…]

Arrivé au parking de l'hôpital, il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'accueil ou il demanda à la réceptionniste de lui obtenir un rendez vous avec le directeur dans la journée. Nerveux pour une obscur raison, il alla jusqu'à la chambre 213. Toquant doucement pas sur que le jeune homme soit réveiller, Le brun se demanda comment sa famille réagirait quand elle apprendrais ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Naruto?

Le silence lui répondit. Il répéta d'une voix plus forte.

-Naruto?

Un bruit non identifié venant de l'intérieur lui indiqua que le blond n'était plus endormi.

Il ouvrit la porte, et alluma la lumière. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui, le fit sourire d'attendrissement.

Le blond était assis sur son lit, les jambes croisées. Ses point frottait ses yeux, alors que son pyjama lui donnait un air débrayé adorable. Plus que jamais il ressemblait à un jeune enfant.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi?

-Huuuum.

Sa réponse ressemblait à un ronronnement, et cette pensée fit rire le gynéco.

-A propos d'hier... Le blondinet le coupa, tout a coup plus réveiller.

-Vous avez changez d'avis c'est ca?

-Non pas du tout. En fait j'ai appelé tes parents, et ils ont plus ou moins dit oui. Donc file à la douche et après tes soins on rentre.

-Mais, vous devez travailler.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Contente-toi de te préparer, je m'occupe du reste.

[…]

Pov Naruto

Le docteur vient de m'annoncer que Maman avait dit oui pour que j'aille vivre chez lui quelques temps. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris à dire vrai. Depuis que j'ai été violé elle n'est plus la même. Je fini de m'habiller, et je retourne dans la chambre. Le doc est assis sur une chaise et il me regarde en souriant. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi , et ca me gène un peu.

Je fais mon sac à la va vite, et la moitié de ce qui s'y trouve n'est même pas pliée.

Je m'est mes chaussures et m'assoie sur mon lit. Je regarde le docteur me regarder. Je veux tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regards. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes il gagne et un sourire vainqueur prend place sur ces lèvres. Une moue boudeuse s'installe sur les miennes alors que je me rend compte que j'ai perdu.

Finalement il se lève, et prend mon sac.

-Viens, les infirmières feront le lit. Tu veut manger quelques chose de spéciale sur la route?

-Hum, non je n'ai pas faim.

-Naruto, tu est enceint de deux mois. Tu dois manger. Et comme j'ai faim on va s'arrêter à un café.

-Mais..

-Pas de mais. Je suis ton médecin tu te souviens?

-Hm Hm.

Fin pov Naruto.

Pov général.

Le brun les avait conduit à Dreamer un café importé d'Amérique. Il avait ouvert depuis quelques semaines, et sa côtes de popularité de cessait d'augmenter.

L'intérieur était un mélange asiatique et américain. Tout semblait étudiez au millimètre près. Il furent conduis par un serveur au table du fond.

Le jeune homme leurs apporta les cartes de la matinée patientant pour connaitre leurs choix.

-Tu veut quoi Naruto ?

-Du café ?

-Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas boire de café, de un tu connais ta condition, de deux tu est encore jeune.

-Mais..

-Non. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour eux.

Il commanda une omelette de riz pour lui, et attendis que le blond se décide.

-Je peux avoir des ramens alors ?

-A cet heure là ?

-Ya pas d'heure pour les ramens.

-D'accord. Alors un bol de ramens et une omelette de riz s'il vous plait.

Le service fut rapide, et rapidement après avoir terminé il reprirent la route.

Arrivé chez le brun leurs prit une bonne demi-heures pendant laquelle l'adolescent s'endormit. Le brun se retrouva donc les bras ballant une fois devant sa demeure. Il se doutait que le blond ne devait pas dormir correctement à l'hôpital avec tous le hommes qui y défilait. Il ouvrit doucement la portière de sa voiture.

Il hésitait entre le réveillé et le porter, finalement il choisi la deuxième option, et glissant une main sous ses genou, l'autre dans le milieu de son dos il le souleva. Heureusement pour lui le garçon n'était pas vraiment lourd, et ce fut avec une facilité qu'il le transporta jusque sa porte d'entré. Ouvrir cette dernière prit bien plus de temps qu'ordinairement. Il monta à l'étage et posa le blondinet sur son lit.

Un coup d'œil à son montre lui annonça qu'il serait bientôt l'heure du déjeuné. Il devait préparer pour quatre, puisque Itachi et Yuu venait mangé aujourd'hui.

Il fit un plat simple ne voulant pas passé une heure au fourneau. Il monta les escalier et se rendit à la chambre d'amis, sortant draps propres de l'armoire, il fit de lit, et passa l'aspirateur. Il nettoya le reste de la maison, la rendant décente, pour ses invités-bien que se ne soit juste frère, c'était pour le principe-.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'heure et au vu de celle ci monta dans sa chambre. Il avait encore du temps avant l'arrivé de son frère. Il se posa dans son fauteuil après avoir prit un livre -L'étrange vie de Nobody Owen's.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentis brisant le calme de l'habitat. Avec grâce il posa son livre sur la table de chevet et il ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-Docteur ?

-Oui ?

-Vous allez ou ?

-Je descend tu peux venir si tu veux.

Le blond ne se le fit pas redire et attrapa la main du docteur ne semblant plus trop effrayé. Après tout il était le seul a pouvoir le protéger maintenant. N'est ce pas ? Quand le brun se dirigea vers la porte d'entré Naruto le lâcha, croyant qu'il devait sortir et se refugia dans un coin. Il avait peut être accepté le café mais sa ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dehors.

Sasuke continua sont chemin et ouvrit la porte un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres. Devant celle ci se trouvait la réplique exacte de Sasuke en plus vieux. Naruto trembla. L'homme était accompagné d'un petit garçon qui devait avoir à peine deux ans. Il était brun, mais ses yeux n'était pas noir, il était un mélange entre le bleu et le gris. Naruto pensa que c'était adorable.

Il s'agita mal à l'aise. Le brun-le plus grand- tourna la tête vers lui et souris. Son sourire ramena des souvenirs dans son esprits, et il n'en trembla que plus. Il essaya de reculer mais buta contre le mur. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et essaya de se calmer. Après Sasuke ne ramènerai pas quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire du mal. N'est ce pas ? L'ainé fit quelques pas vers lui et ce fut le geste de trop. La peur pris rapidement le dessus. Son cœur s'emballa. Ses pensées néfaste se distillant dans son esprits. Le brun fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas. Le blond se balança d'avant en arrière les yeux clos, les mains sur les oreilles, ne s'entendant pas lancés des appelles au secours d'une voix paniqués. Il cria jusqu'a ce que le manque d'air ne lui fasse arrêté. Itachi et Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillé. L'un ne s'attendant pas à ce que la situation dégénère à ce point l'autre ne comprenant même pas comment il en était arrivé la.

De l'autre côté de la pièce Yuu se mit à pleurer.


	7. Crises partie 2

Coucou, désolé pour l'attente. Disons que le chapitre c'est effacé et j'ai du entièrement le réécrire. Je pense qu'il est plus court que prévu et donc je m'excuse. J'espère que malgré sa longueur il vous plaira tout de même. Je ne refais pas les recommandations, si vous êtes arrivé jusque là vous n'êtes pas en terrain inconnu.

Sur ce:

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5:

Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes à Itachi pour réussir à calmer son fils. Yuu n'étant pas un enfant turbulent ou difficile quelques mot doux, un ou deux câlins et il avait recommencé à sourire. Bien que rassuré le bambin eut été facile, Itachi n'appréciait que moyennement qu'on fasse pleuré le petit garçon. Que se soit prémédité ou pas. Il avait porté l'enfant qui avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke ou il l'avait étendu. Il s'était allongé à ses côtés attendant que son frère lui fournisse quelques informations.

De son côté Sasuke eut plus de mal. Il ne connaissait encore rien de Naruto et bien qu'il avait réussi à le rassurer à l'hôpital rien ne lui assurait qu'il pourrait réitérer. Le blond le regardait comme un animal traqué, les pupilles dilatés, la respiration sifflante, essayant de trouver une porte de sorti. Il semblait totalement avoir oublié ou et avec qui il se trouvait. Le docteur savait que s'il continuait ainsi il devrait le piquer afin qu'il se calme, et il voulait évité d'en arrivé là.

Il s'approcha pas à pas, les mains en évidence pour lui faire voir qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

Sa tactique sembla fonctionner jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à quelques centimètre de son patient. Celui-ci essaya de nouveau de s'échapper et couru se réfugier près de la porte d'entré en tentant de l'ouvrir. Sasuke l'attrapa par la taille se qui ne fit que redoubler l'ardeur du blondinet. Il pleurait semblant totalement avoir oublier ou et avec qui il se trouvait. Des mots décousu sortait de sa bouche, alors qu'il hoquetait diffillement. Naruto lâcha finalement prise, se laissant tomber au sol en se protégeant le visage dans l'attente visible de coup. Il ne faisait que supplier le brun de ne pas lui faire de mal, qu'il serait sage. Sasuke avec douceur ralenti sa chute, et dégagea ses mains essuyant les larmes qui coulaient. L'adolescent hoquetait toujours sa respiration sifflant, en arrêtant pas de demander pardon.

-Chut.. Chut.. Calme toi Naruto, tu n'a rien à craindre de moi.

La douceur de sa voix sembla détendre le plus jeune au bout de quelques minutes, il semblait avoir enfin compris que le cadet Uchiwa ne lui ferai pas le moindre mal.

-Voilà, respire doucement.

Naruto resserra sa prise sur le gilet du brun alors que sa respiration ralentissait. Le docteur continua de le bercer, jusqu'a ce que ses yeux se ferme. Jusqu'a qu'il soit complètement endormi, et seulement à se moment là il se permit un sourire mi- attendrit mi- rassuré. Il porta le blond jusqu'a son lit, et pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il le remplume. L'adolescent était bien trop léger. Il le coucha dans son lit, le recouvrant d'un drap, mais quand il essaya de se relever, il remarqua que le blondinet ne voulait pas desserrer sa prise.

Alors contraint il s'allongea à ses cotés, passant une main dans ses cheveux, caressant son front, admirant la longueur de ses sils. Il le contempla jusqu'a ce qu'il le sente assez détendu, et doucement il desserra sa mains. Il repositionna correctement la couverture. Et descendit au salon à reculons. Il savait que son grand frère réclamerait des explications. Il savait qu'il devrait les lui donner. Il savait pertinemment que cette conversation ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour lui.

{...}

-Quoi ?

-Chut. Tu va le réveiller.

-Sasuke, tu es sérieux ?

-Et bien oui.

-Attend, laisse moi résumé. Ce gamin à l'étage, c'est fait violé, et engrossé-ce qui parait surréaliste- par quelqu'un. Tu ne sais pas qui. Tu as décidé de le retirer de l'hôpital avec l'autorisation de ses parents- qui entre parenthèse n'en ont rien à foutre de lui- et tu l'a ramené ici.

-Dit crument ouais c'est ça.

-Sasuke tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Bien sur que si.

-Petit frère, tu ne peux pas faire ca. Tu craque pour ce gosse. Ca ce voit comment tu le regarde, sa se voit comment tu te comporte avec lui.

-Je ne craque pas pour lui. Je veux juste l'aider.

-Non, je te connais Sasuke. Tu craque pour lui et pas qu'un peu. Mais Sasuke il doit pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Et toi tu en as 23. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Nii-chan laisse moi tranquille. Je ne craque pas pour Naruto. Alors tu oublie cette idée et tu me fiche la paix. Clair ?

Vu le ton employé par son frère, Itachi préféra abandonné pou cette fois. Après tout son frère avait tout le temps de se rendre compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son patient. Il était dans le déni pour l'instant ais sa ne durerait pas. Même s'il savait que quand il en prendrait conscience il serait trop tard.

Finalement ils prirent un café, en silence.

{...}

Une heure après le départ d'itachi, Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Lentement, mais surement les souvenirs revinrent, ramenant avec eux un drapés de honte et de peur. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir réagis si excessivement. Il avait eu peur de cet homme, il lui avait rappelé des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublie, rayés de sa mémoire.

Il soupira lourdement en se recroquevillant dans un coin du lit, emmenant avec lui les draps dont il était recouvert. Machinalement une main passa sur son ventre découvert comme pour se rassurer. Quand il se rendit compte de son geste, il enleva sa main avec une moue frustrer. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à ses choses qui grandissait en lui après tout il avait une part de l'autre. Il ne voulait pas voir grandir des mini lui. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir chaque jours de ce qu'il lui avait, il ne pouvait simplement pas.

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le visage de Sasuke.

-Le repas est prêt. Tu viens manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Menteur. De toute façon ce n'est bon ni pour toit, ni pour eux.

-Mais je n'ai pas faim.

Son estomac gargouilla comme pour lui donner tort. Il rougit en se disant que sa honte n'avait plus aucune limite. Bon gré mal gré, Sasuke sourit. Oui cet adolescent était attendrissant dans sa timidité.

-Allez, viens.

Il lui prit la main, oubliant volontairement son tressaillement.

-Ne craint rien, je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Jamais.

-Promis ?

-Oui promis.

Il le conduisit jusqu'a la cuisine ou il dégustèrent une tourte au poulet. Accompagné de glace à la meringue.

-Naruto, depuis ton arrivé à l'hôpital, tu n'a pas mis les pieds dehors, sauf pour venir ici, et c'est pas très bon pour vous. Tu voudrais bien m'accompagné dans le jardin ?

-Je sais pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura que toi, moi et le jardin. Tu veux bien ?

-D'accord.

Avec un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir réussi à convaincre l'ados, Sasuke monta à l'étage chercher deux pull, -dont un plus épais pour le blond- après tout on était en hiver.

-Il le lui fit enfiler avant de reprendre d'office sa main. Il était bien décider a l'habitué à lui.

Il flânèrent plus d'une demi heure derrières la maison, avant d'assister au coucher du soleil.

Quand les mains de Naruto furent complètement gelé par le froid hivernale, il rentrèrent, Naruto montant se reposer à l'étage et Sasuke vacant à ses diverses occupations.

Le brun monta à l'étage quand 22 heures sonna. Il éteint toutes les lumières, mais quand il passa devant la chambre du blond il ne résista pas.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement, et souris devant l'image que le blond donnait. Il était allongé sur le dos, une main sur le ventre, les jambes largement écarté. Il le recouvrit rapidement et posa un tendre baisé sur son front.

Quand il s'abandonna au sommeil cette nuit là, il pensa que depuis que le blond était entré dans sa vie, il souriait beaucoup. Il voulait également le voir sourire.


End file.
